Momento perfecto
by Janusa
Summary: •Viñeta•Para Franessa Black.Sí, era un momento simplemente perfecto,aferrándose el uno al otro como si fueran sus almas y... tal vez lo eran.


**H**ola gente :) aquí vengo a joderles la existencia, esta vez con una viñeta la cual fue producto de un reto abierto (todos podían aceptar y como es obvio yo acepté)

que tiró la loca de **Franessa Black.** Fran ahí me dirás si cumplí o no el reto por qué ¿cómo explicarlo? Mmm digamos que lo mío no es hacer feliz a los personajes (?. Aclaro que es este reto no tienen que ver con los de la ronda y... hablando de rondas aprovecho, para contarles que las chicas del foro estamos escribiendo (en una sola cuenta) un conjunto de drabbles y si gustasen leerlos busquen al autor como "Sientate Inuyasha Forum" (sin acento por qué acá la página no deja).

Okay, ya los dejo y espero disfruten de la lectura.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Disclaimer:**

y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>M<strong>omento perfect**o"**.

_Por Mlle. Janusa._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**S**e detuvo frente al árbol sagrado y aspiró el aire cargado de olor a cerezos. Sonrió disimuladamente, él la miraba. Era una costumbre de InuYasha quedarse arriba de algún árbol observándola detenidamente, a sabiendas de que ella era consciente de esto, pero había un momento en que la hartaba, como ahora, venía a verlo a él no al paisaje.

Suspiró pesadamente y lo llamó.

— InuYasha, baja de una vez — al instante sintió como el hanyō caía a sus espaldas pero este no dijo nada, así que tuvo que comenzar ella — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien — contestó simple, todavía le costaba eso de socializar con las personas pero Kikyō había aprendido a tratar con él y sabía cómo sacarle las palabras —, ¿y tú?

Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba.

— Muy bien, hoy estuve practicando el arco con Kaede — sonrío al recordar a su pequeña hermana y mientras seguía contándole comenzó su andar —, ha mejorado bastante. También fuimos a recoger un par de plantas medicinales, el invierno se acerca y con ello las enfermedades.

Terminó su monólogo y se sentó en el verde campo, lleno de una inmensa variedad de flores.

— Ven, siéntate aquí — le instó, señalando el lugar a su lado.

InuYasha estaba avergonzado, se podía notar fácilmente en su expresión.

— Platícame algo de ti, InuYasha — le pidió la joven, mirándolo detenidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — preguntó el muchacho, viendo al horizonte y jugando con la hierba en sus manos.

— No lo sé; que te gusta hacer, como eran tus padres o algo así — dijo mirando fijamente las manos nerviosas de InuYasha.

— Me gusta… — meditó unos segundos las respuestas — comer.

Definitivamente estaban avanzando mucho.

— ¿Y tus padres? — sintió la repentina tensión en él, era un tema delicado, de seguro debido a su condición híbrida.

Tomó su mano e InuYasha se sorprendió por el repentino gesto, Kikyō sólo meneó la cabeza a los lados y le regaló una sonrisa en todo su esplendor, dejando al muchacho embobado.

La joven miko se puso de pie jalando al hanyō consigo.

— Vamos a dar un paseo en canoa — lo invitó y él, en mucho tiempo, sonrió con verdadera felicidad, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, la haló para que corrieran. Kikyō apenas y tuvo tiempo de sujetar su arco y carcaj, para que no se cayeran pero aun así se dejó hacer; esta era una nueva faceta de InuYasha que nunca había visto y la estaba disfrutando, prueba de ello fue la risilla que se le escapó de los labios.

Al hanyō le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado jamás. Tardaron tan sólo un instante en llegar al lugar, InuYasha ayudó con mucho cuidado a Kikyō para que subiera a la canoa y después él lo hizo de un salto provocando que el pequeño bote se tambaleara. Una vez dentro y en su lugar el albino sujetó el remo y emprendió el paseo.

Iba lento, no tenían prisa alguna, es más, estaban disfrutando de esa tarde plenamente con la compañía del otro. Ya ni siquiera miraban el hermoso panorama que les ofrecía ese atardecer otoñal, ellos eran lo único en ese lugar.

Las miradas quedaron atrapadas, unos orbes ámbar contra unos chocolate. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se hallaban, nuevamente, en la orilla, esta vez Kikyō bajo sin ayuda, trastabillando en el acto pero antes de que alguna parte de ella pudiera tocar el suelo un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose, otra vez, con esos ojos dorados. Cualquier barrera que pudiera haberlos separado en antaño desapareció. Las distancias se acortaron a tal punto que el aliento de uno era el oxígeno de otro, la mujer en Kikyō cobró vida y se abrió paso, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y unió sus labios a los del muchacho en un casto beso el cual rápidamente correspondió.

El beso abrió paso a nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, olvidando las inhibiciones de los dos, ese momento era perfecto.

Sí, era un momento simplemente perfecto pensaron la sacerdotisa, con la cabeza abrazada al pecho de su amado y él a su cintura, aferrándose al otro como si fueran sus almas y… tal vez lo eran.

.

* * *

><p>So, el reto era hacer un InuYasha Kikyō de romance pero sin drama, angustia o tragedia, en fin espero haberlo cumplido.

Nos leemos pronto, au revoir.

_~Jan._


End file.
